Don't Foeget to Remember Me
by xoxo kati 459
Summary: Allison gets called into work on a cold winter day only to find that there is no work to be done. Why is House having her come in? She begins to feel lightheaded and dizzy. Is poor Allison getting sick? Does she wind up having a strange disease? HouseCame
1. Chapter 1

S.O.S means someone help me

Summery: Allison gets called into work on a cold winter day only to find that there is no work to be done. Why is House having her come in? She begins to feel lightheaded and dizzy. Is poor Allison getting sick? HouseCameron

Pairings: House Cameron

Rating: PG13 for some sexual thoughts and maybe actions….

Allison woke from the deep slumber that had consumed her during the night. She felt groggy as she reached to shut off the annoying beeping she heard from the bedside table. Smacking the clock a few good times she sat up and slowly slid her feet out form the warmth of the blankets. Chills ran up her spine as she placed her feet upon the floor and lifted her weight onto her feet.

Stumbling slightly she made it too the kitchen were she turned on the coffee pot. Opening the cabinet, Allison grabbed cereal. She then opened the next cabinet and grabbed a bowl. She then heard beeping comeing from her coffee pot and the ringing of her house phone.

Grumbling she walked over to the phone. "Hello?" she mumbled as she began to yawn. She had a late night last night at the hospital. "Cameron, it's me house, I need you to be at the hospital as soon as possible." She sighed as she heard the voice form the other end of the line. It was House... the man she had been dreaming about ever since she had started working at the PPTH.

Her thoughts were then intruded by the sound of his voice "Cameron? Are you even there? I need you here now!" Allison thought of how tired she was she then thought at how impressed he would be for her working late last night but still coming in early today. "Okay, ill be there as soon as I eat, shower and get dressed" Her tone had change it now had more of a pep to it. "Ok just be quick" House's voice replied before the line went dead.

Allison walked out of her car and into PPTH. She walked though the sliding glass doors and towards the elevator. When she got in the elevator she took off her thick coat which was sprinkled with snow. The doors then opened and she walked out while dusting her head of the fallen snow.

Walking in the conference room she was greeted by one her co-workers (and fellow ducklings). "Hey Cameron" Chase said as he walked over from the coffee pot. "I thought you had the day off" He said as she placed her coat of the coat rack. "I did" she said as she quickly made her way over to the coffee pot. "But House called me and said he needed me in the office as soon as possible, so here I am"

Chase looked at her like she had three heads. "Cameron, we haven't had anyone come in all day, Formen even got sent home" Cameron just stared at Chase "What are you talking about? House said it was an emergency" She said as she exited the conference room and walked into House's office.

Entering House's office she saw that he wasn't there. She stood there and thought for a minute _why did House do this? Was this a plot to lead me on? Is there a seductive card and a bouquet of roses sitting on his desk telling me to go to his house?_ _Wait what if this is the exact opposite!_ Her hands started to sweat and she felt her face flush. _What if he isn't even here and he's trying to tell me that he doesn't like me and that I should leave or something._

Allison then turned and exited House's office. She walked down the hall and turned down the way to Cuddy's office. _Wait! What if I find them having hot and steamy sex in her office and that this was all a joke _Allison began to panic more and she rounded the corner almost bumping into someone.

"Oh excuse me" Cameron said looking up. "Oh House I've been looking for you" Allison said as she began to rock back and forth on her feet. She was beginning to feel lightheaded and dizzy. "Cameron, just the person I need. Come with me I need your help" She watched as House limped down the hall.

Not hearing her footsteps he turned around. "Cameron are you coming?" Allison then began to feel like she was spinning, she felt hot liquid sting the inside of her neck. She gulped it down and smiled. "Yes" she spit out weakly as she began to walk. She walked passed him and he looked at her as though he was examining her. She then looked over her shoulder. "what?"

He walked up next to her and grabbed her had. She felt her stomach lunge. Could it be the butterflies, or the fact that she was going to puke? She had no idea. House then layed a hand acroos her cheek. "Cameron? Are you sick? Your burning up?" Without an answer he lead her down the hall and into an examine room. He motioned for her to sit and she sat lightly.

He sat in front of her. "ok I'm going to take your tempature" he continued as she opened her mouth and he stuck in the termoiter. She couldn't make out the rest as she began to spin faster and faster as if she was never going to stop. She then heard house yell out something else that she couldn't make out before all went black….

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first excuse for a House fanfic. Please review so I can know wether to keep writing this or trash it. I don't care if you criticize me. Any advice is useful right? Lol well get to reviewing and I'll keep writng!

Xoxo-

Kati


	2. Chapter 2

S.O.S means someone help me

Summery: Allison gets called into work on a cold winter day only to find that there is no work to be done. Why is House having her come in? She begins to feel lightheaded and dizzy. Is poor Allison getting sick? HouseCameron

Pairings: House Cameron

Rating: PG13 for some sexual thoughts and maybe actions….

Disclaimer: I don't **not **own house… or the dong 'who are you'

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They made me very warm and fuzzy inside! and i'm updateing this much sooner then i expected but the site is havn't technical prombles with my story and it doesn't always show up on the stories list or even my profile

* * *

House sat at his desk with his feet up, the words 'GAME OVER!' flashed on the screen of his game boy. He had lost Mario, something that he had **never **done. Except for when he was 8. Sighing he threw the game boy on his desk a picked up the manila folder sitting on his desk. He looked at the tab and saw **Cameron, Allison** written in bold letters. 

Opening the folder he began to study the sheet that the nurse had recorded on. The only thing he knew was that she was dizzy when she fallowed after him, had a temperature of 104, and she passed out. Cuddy wouldn't let him be her doctor.

He thought back to the moment _House was shouting random orders to random people. "House, you can't be her doctor" Cuddy said as he turned to face her. "What do you mean I can't be her doctor? I'm the only person in this place that cares about her!" House was beginning to yell. "House quiet down, I'm not letting you because you have become emotionally involved. Your not even being you same old sarcastic self" Cuddy said._

House put his head in his hands and began to think. He wasn't being his same old self. There was just something about her that made him want to stop being that old heartless sarcastic man that he was. House yanked his head up. Was he falling for Cameron?

* * *

Wilson walked along the hall to room 109. He looked in the window to find Allison in a deep sleep. He walked into her room and picked up her chart. Scanning it over he saw that they had no clue what she had. He also saw that they had a CAT scan and M.R.I. scheduled for when she woke up. 

Wilson heard a whimper that took him out of his thoughts. It looked as if Allison was in pain. Her brow was knit and her hands were clenched. He then saw a tear stream down her face as she began to mumble "Brian (a/n: that's her old husband's name right? Oh well it's his name in this story) please don't leave me." She said louder as more tears came. She then quieted down so Wilson couldn't make out what she was saying.

Wilson looked down at the chart and saw that Dr. Luther was treating her. He put the chart down said a soft goodbye to Allison then went down the hall to find Dr. Luther that Allison was delusional. Now they had another symptom to add to the list.

* * *

Wilson stopped outside a door. 'Dr. Michael Luther, M.D.' he read to himself. He knocked on the door softy praying that he was in there. "Come in" he heard from the husky voice from the large, older Doctor. Wilson entered the room to find Dr. Luther standing from his desk and walking over. 

"Ah Dr. Wilson, how good to see you again." He said with a bright and cheery smile. Know Dr. Luther was no small man. He was a man that you could see dressing up as Santa and sitting in the mall for hours having kids sit on his knee. "Good to see you too sir, I'm here on Allison Cameron" Wilson said quickly. Luther studied him for a moment and then spoke "Oh yes I don't think she has woken up yet if you are going to see her, but you may go to see her anyway if you would like" Wilson shook his head. "No I've already been to see her. I was looking over her charts and then she began to mumble. I think she may be delusional." Wilson sat as he finished his statement.

Luther moved around the desk and sat. "What makes you think that she is delusional?" Wilson clapped his hands together "Well I walked in the room and she began to look either mad or upset. She then began to mumble about stuff like random events that had happened in her life. Then she started to cry and fell back asleep" he finished. "I see" Dr. Luther said as he began to write something down. "I'll go start the tests. I advise you to get Dr. House to eat something or go home. He seems to be taking this hard." With that he rose and left Wilson sitting in his office.

* * *

House sat at his desk listening to his Ipod. The who was blasting in his ears. 

**Who are you?  
Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who are you?  
Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who are you?  
Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who are you?  
Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who, who, who, who? **

I woke up in a soho doorway  
I woke up in a soho doorway  
A policeman knew my name  
A policeman knew my name  
He said you can go sleep at home tonight  
He said you can go sleep at home tonight  
If you can get up and walk away  
If you can get up and walk away

**I staggered back to the underground  
I staggered back to the underground  
And the breeze blew back my hair  
And the breeze blew back my hair  
I remember throwin punches around  
I remember throwin punches around  
And preachin from my chair  
And preachin from my chair **

Well, who are you? (who are you? who, who, who, who? )  
Well, who are you? (who are you? who, who, who, who? )  
I really wanna know (who are you? who, who, who, who? )  
I really wanna know (who are you? who, who, who, who? )  
Tell me, who are you? (who are you? who, who, who, who? )  
Tell me, who are you? (who are you? who, who, who, who? )  
cause I really wanna know (who are you? who, who, who, who? )  
cause I really wanna know (who are you? who, who, who, who? )

I took the tube back out of town  
I took the tube back out of town  
Back to the rollin pin  
Back to the rollin pin  
I felt a little like a dying clown  
I felt a little like a dying clown  
With a streak of rin tin tin  
With a streak of rin tin tin

I stretched back and I hiccupped  
I stretched back and I hiccupped  
And looked back on my busy day  
And looked back on my busy day  
Eleven hours in the tin pan  
Eleven hours in the tin pan  
God, theres got to be another way  
God, theres got to be another way

Who are you?  
Who are you?  
Ooh wa ooh wa ooh wa ooh wa ...  
Ooh wa ooh wa ooh wa ooh wa ...

Who are you?  
Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who are you?  
Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who are you?  
Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who are you?  
Who are you?  
Who, who, who, who?  
Who, who, who, who?

Well, who are you? (who are you? who, who, who, who? )  
Well, who are you? (who are you? who, who, who, who? )  
I really wanna know (who are you? who, who, who, who? )  
I really wanna know (who are you? who, who, who, who? )  
Tell me, who are you? (who are you? who, who, who, who? )  
Tell me, who are you? (who are you? who, who, who, who? )  
cause I really wanna know (who are you? who, who, who, who? )  
cause I really wanna know (who are you? who, who, who, who? )

I know theres a place you walked  
I know theres a place you walked  
Where love falls from the trees  
Where love falls from the trees  
My heart is like a broken cup  
My heart is like a broken cup  
I only feel right on my knees  
I only feel right on my knees

I spit out like a sewer hole  
I spit out like a sewer hole  
Yet still recieve your kiss  
Yet still recieve your kiss  
How can I measure up to anyone now  
How can I measure up to anyone now  
After such a love as this?  
After such a love as this?

Well, who are you? (who are you? who, who, who, who? )  
Well, who are you? (who are you? who, who, who, who? )  
I really wanna know (who are you? who, who, who, who? )  
I really wanna know (who are you? who, who, who, who? )  
Tell me, who are you? (who are you? who, who, who, who? )  
Tell me, who are you? (who are you? who, who, who, who? )  
cause I really wanna know (who are you? who, who, who, who? )  
cause I really wanna know (who are you? who, who, who, who? )

House then looked up to find Wilson standing in his doorway. Pulling the ear phones out of his ears Wilson started to talk. "Hey you want to go see Cameron, then go to lunch or something?" House looked at him for a moment then got up a hobbled over to him "Sure why not" Wilson looked at him. _Allison better get well soon or this hospital won't be the same. We need the sarcastic House back… and soon!_

* * *

A/N: haha it's longer this time! but not by much sorry guys!Lol but I hope you like this chapter it's much longer mostly because of the song I put in! lol but I hope I get a bunch more reviews again! 

Happy Reviwing!

Kati


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know you all hate me for not updating soon enough but this chapter is a very long and emotional one. So read a head and thanks for all the reviews

* * *

House and Wilson walked down the hall. House was very quiet which didn't really surprise Wilson. House had been having a ruff time. Wilson had a plan to get House away from the hospital to eat and then go home. He needed time to rest.

Finally making it to the car Wilson unlocked it then looked at House. "ready?" he asked looking over at his friend who was staring at the hospital. House then looked at the car. "Yeah" he mumbled as he gently got into the car. As he sat he reached into his pocket and pulled out his an orange bottle and popped 2 small white pills.

Wilson started the car and backed out of his parking space. "Where do you want to go for lunch?" Wilson asked as he backed out and then turned to leave the parking lot. House kept his head down. "I don't know where ever you want to go"

Wilson drove down the rode thinking of the places they could go. Looking at the clock it was only 2pm "Damn seems its too early to go to the bar huh?" He joked. House just continued to stare out the window.

"Wilson?" House asked after 5 minutes of full silence. "Yeah?" Wilson replied as he turned into the parking lot of a local restaurant. "Do you think Cameron is going to get better?" Wilson sat in thought for a minute. "I don't know house…. I really don't know, but hey lets get our minds off of that and go get something to eat". With that the conversation was over and the 2 men got out of the car and walked into the restaurant.

* * *

Chase and Forman stood over Cameron's bed. They looked down at her face seeing her as white as the bed. "Man, she looks bad doesn't she" Chase piped up breaking the silence that had been going on for over 20 minutes. "Yeah I wonder if she's ever going to get better." Forman replied sadly. "I don't even know why Cuddy has us on this case. She knows were all emotionally involved." Chase stated. "Yeah but not as bad as- CHASE QUICK SHES SEZING!" Forman yelled as they watched Cameron shake.

Chase and Forman carefully fallowed regulations for seizers. After she stopped Chase looked at his watch. "Forman we have got to get a hold of Wilson. That was a 15 minute seizer." He panted. Forman looked at him "We can't he's with House, and if House finds out he's going to be even more depressed then he already is." Chase sighed. "good point, but lets at least go talk to cuddy." He then turned and walked out. Forman fallowed. "Now that I agree with"

* * *

Wilson paid the tab and then he and House walked out of the restaurant and toward his car. There conversation had been good and he actually got House to laugh a couple of times. He found it as a good sign. Wilson unlocked the car and they both got in.

"Hey you want to go back to you place so you can shower and sleep?" House yawned. It had been a busy, stressful, and emotional day for him. "Yeah why not." Wilson then backed out and headed down the street.

After making a few turns they wound up outside of House's apartment. House got out quickly and stretched. His leg was killing him. Wilson got out of the car as well and fallowed House inside the door.

Getting in the apartment House walked toward his bedroom "I'm going to go take a shower and try to sleep a little. If you hear **any** news on Cameron you have to come tell me." He then disappeared into his bedroom.

* * *

Chase and Forman made there way to the first floor of the hospital and into Cuddy's office. When they walked in Cuddy looked up at them. Scanning there faces she could tell something was wrong. "What's wrong" she said shifting her gaze between the two of them. Forman was the one who spoke first "Its Cameron, she just had a 15 minute seizer, and with all of the other symptoms we don't think she is going to live to see tomorrow." Chase nodded to second Forman's sentence.

Cuddy wiped a tear from her eye before speaking "You too go up and say your goodbyes to her while I call Wilson and House" She said as more tears came down her face. Chase and Forman also had silent tears running down their faces as well. They both nodded and headed back upstairs. Cuddy watched as they left, she then started sobbing quietly not knowing that Chase and Forman were doing the same thing as the headed upstairs.

Cuddy then picked up her phone and dialed Wilson's number.

* * *

Wilson heard his phone buzz. He then picked it up and saw 'Cuddy' flashed in bright letters. Without hesitation he picked up. "What's wrong?" he said in not the most calm voice.

* * *

Cuddy walked to the stairs as she replied to Wilson. "Its Cameron. She's not going to make it so we need you and House to come to see her as soon as you can." She replied as she let out a sob.

Wilson was shocked by what he just heard. House came out of his bedroom in fresh clothes. "Ok will be there soon" Wilson replied and then hung up. "What was that all about?" House asked. Wilson look down and then back at House "It was Cuddy…. And Cameron isn't going to make it to see tomorrow so we need to go see here." House said nothing and walked toward the door.

* * *

Chase agreed that he would go in first and break the news to the waking Cameron. "Hey" he said quietly as he slid into the seat next to the bed and grabbed her hand. She was already feeling cold. Cameron looked at him "am I going to die?" she said weakly. Chase looked down and then looked back at her with tears in his eyes. "Yeah…. There's nothing we can do. So you'll be lucky if you make it till tomorrow." Chase then scanned his brain of what to say.

"Cameron" he started out. "You have been one of the best co-workers I have ever had. You, me and Forman, House's ducklings." He smiled at the memories. He was breaking he had to get this out know. "I'm going to miss you so much when you're gone. I don't think I'll ever be the same, and I know we have never always seen eye to eye. But you have been one of the best people I have ever met." He then looked at here. "Good bye Cameron, and if you could do me a favor could you tell my mom I said that I loved her?" Cameron nodded. Chase then bent down, kissed the top of her head and hugged her lightly.

Chase walked out trying to wipe the overflowing tears from his eyes. "Forman your up" He said sadly.

Forman walked into the room slipping in the chair and grabbing her hands. "Hey there Cameron." He looked at her he could tell she was listening. "I'm going to miss you like hell when your gone, you know that right? We have had some good times and bad." He was trying hard not to cry but the tears came anyways. "were all going to miss you. Know there won't be anyone to find in the lab when you want to have a personally talk, and I know you don't believe in god or heaven, but I'm going to be praying to you almost everyday." He started sobbing. "bye Cameron" he sobbed as he hugged her and held her for a minute.

He then walked out to see Cuddy standing with Chase. She was crying just as bad as he was. "cuddy your turn" he mumbled as she entered the room.

Cuddy sat in the chair, she then sobbed as she placed her arms around her and hugged her lightly. "Cameron I'm going to miss you very much. I know I haven't know you like House, Chase, Forman or even Wilson. But I'm really going to miss you." Looking out the window she saw Wilson and House. "Well Wilson and House are here so I'm going to let them say good bye, but one more thing. Thank you for giving House the most heart he has had since Stacy left"

Cuddy walked outside. "Wilson you should go next" She said as Wilson walked into the room. Cuddy, Chase and Forman looked in the window to see Wilson talking to Cameron.

Wilson stood next to the bed. "Hey Cameron, first off I want to thank you for giving House his heart back. He's going to be a wreck without you." Wilson started to sob as he watched Cameron look at him. He could tell she could understand what all he was saying so he continued. "You are a wonderful person and it is a shame for you to die this young" he said as he grabbed her hand. "but you know that saying 'only the good die young' you are one of the best people I have ever met. And I'll see you on the other side." He then wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her head.

Wilson walked out of the rooms and met with everyone. "House, you last" He said as House brushed past them and into the room. They all watched into the window.

House stood above Cameron's bed. Cameron then spoke "House I know I'm going to die" She stated weekly "and they way I've always wanted to die is to be in the arms of the person I loved so would you hold me until the time comes" She said with tears in her eyes. House looked at her "Of course" he whispered. She wiggled over with all the energy she had and made room. He then slide into the bed next to her and held her.

Wilson, Cuddy, Chase and Forman all watched as House climbed in the bed with Cameron and then held her. Wilson looked at Cuddy knowing that this was a big no-no at the hospital. She then replied. "I'm not going to break them up… I know its what Cameron wants, and what house wants"

"Cameron I don't know how to say this but at first I thought you were an annoying brat, that always wanted and got her way. You then proved the opposite of that and you showed me the most important thing in life. You showed me how to love. I know I've only expressed my love right now but I'm saying this. Cameron I love you with all my heart." He was now sobbing. Cameron looked at him and opened her mouth. "House, I love you too. And I only want one thing from you. Don't forget to remember me." She then used the last of her breath to kiss House in a passionate kiss. She then went limp and died.

House then slide off the bed sobbing in spite of himself.

* * *

A/N: I know you all hate me now. And I'm going to change my title to because it doesn't really fit anymore. Only one more chapter to go! please review!

Lots of Love

Kati

Ahhh stop with the flying food ducks for cover


End file.
